My Jacob
by LadyDisick
Summary: Sometimes believing lies is better than knowing the truth... OC character...I suck at summaries so go enjoy... Hey anyone who reads this please review so I know what I can do to improve. If i don't get at least 5 reviews I'm not writing anymore...


I do not own any original characters from Twilight or the story would be a lot different.

Tana= mid back length black wavy hair, BIG honey brown eyes, caramel brown skin, skinny and 5 feet tall African American

Nacoa=shoulder length curly black hair, brown eyes, honey brown skin, tiny African American/ Native American

Billy: Hey Jake

Jake: Hey Dad

Billy: Did you do what I asked?

Jake: Yeah

Billy: Well I still hold the end of my bargain

Jake: Thanks, I'm gonna go for a walk with Quil and Embry

Billy: see ya

Jake: bye (leaves)

Tana: Its sort chilly out Leah

Leah: not to me

Tana: I-I'm f-freezing (she shivered)

Leah: here's a cover

Tana: thanks (drapes it around herself)

Quil: What's Leah doing here?

Embry: she looks like she's with a friend

Jacob: let's go "say hi"

(The boys laughed and started to walk toward the girls)

Tana: oh my goodness Jacob Black is on his way, how do I look?

Leah: I'm not judging and why do you care…. unless you like him

Tana: I'm like the only African American girl that lives here so I doubt he'd like me back… but he is so cute, and tall, and muscular and…

Leah: feel free to stop at any time Tana

Jacob's POV

Embry: her friend is sort of cute

Quil: sort of? (Cocks an eyebrow) she's hot

Jacob: I call dibs

Quil: no way, she's mine

Leah: what do you guys want now?

Quil: can't we come to say hi? (Looks over at Tana)

Tana: (blushes)

Embry: aren't you gonna introduce us to her?

Leah: she can introduce herself if she wants to

Jacob: well? (Looks at Tana)

Tana: I-I'm T-Tana (blushes)

Quil: nice name, mind if I sit here (sits down)

Tana: N-no n-not a-at al-all (shivers)

Embry: are you cold? (Gives her his jacket)

Tana: th-thanks I-I'm f-fr-freezing (puts the jacket on then frowns) are you sure you aren't cold

Embry: I'm super warm (sits on her other side)

Jacob: (groans and sits next to Leah)

Leah: what do you guys want?

Jacob: how about we act like kids and play truth or dare

Embry: okay

Quil: alright

Tana: I say yes if Leah does

Jacob: Leah?

Leah: fine I'll play the stupid baby game; I go first Quil truth or dare

Quil: (Looks at Tana) dare (smirks)

Leah: I dare you to kiss… (Looks at Tana)

Quil: okay (turns towards Tana)

Leah: no not her, Jacob

Quil and Jacob: uh-uh no way on Earth

Leah: fine then answer this, is it true you have a crush on Tana?

Quil: not a crush but I think she's hot

Tana: (blushes)

Quil: my turn, Tana I dare you to kiss me

Embry: that's not fair

Quil: fine kiss Leah

Leah: what?

Tana: (quickly kisses Leah's cheek)

Quil: no on the lips for five seconds

Tana: (kisses Leah for five seconds and wipes her lips) okay my turn, Embry I dare you to do a dance right here right now

Embry: okay (does a goofy dance)

Tana: (giggles and smiles)

Embry: uh Jacob I dare you to hold Quil's hand all lovey dovey for thirty seconds

Jacob: that's gay (shudders and does his dare) Leah truth or dare

Leah: truth

Jacob: is it true that you hate Sam because of what he did to you

Leah: I can't answer that

Jacob: why? (Frowns)

Tana: because she doesn't want to or need to jerk! (Quickly covers her mouth) oh I am so sorry

Leah: wow Tee, that's the first time I ever saw you get mad

Tana: Jacob do you accept my apology?

Jacob: of course but for me to fully except I need a kiss

Tana: (blushes and kisses Jake's cheek)

Jacob: for me to extra fully except I need one on the lips and it's a done deal (smirks)

Leah: okay, enough, with the kisses. Tana you should get ready to head home because it's pretty late

Tana: you're right, see ya later Leah (heads to her car and leaves)

Leah: what the hell?

Jacob: she's hot

Embry: Jake you're a hog, I didn't even get one kiss

Quil: me either but I know she likes me

Leah: you both are wrong she likes Jacob (shudders) I don't know what she sees in him

Jacob: HA so she's mine, all I have to do is make this work

*****************school the next day********************

Jacob: hey Tana

Tana: (blushes) Hey Jake

Jacob: uh do you wanna hang on the beach, maybe Saturday?

Tana: I can't me and Leah are having a sleepover

Jacob: then cancel it

Tana: Jacob Black you are a naughty person

Jacob: so when can I get to know you better?

Tana: I've been in all your classes since I moved here at the beginning of the school year

Jacob: seriously?

Tana: Yes, you probably don't recognize me without my braces and glasses

Jacob: oh yeah I remember you now

Tana: (smiles) we are also lab partners for the rest of the year

Jacob: well let this year last forever

Tana: I like you a lot Jacob Black

Jacob: I like you too, Tana…

Tana: Craig, Tana Craig

Jacob: well we better get to class don't wanna be late (grabs Tana's hand and leads her to class)

***********lunch period**********

Jacob: hey Tana sit with us

Tana: okay (takes a seat next to Leah)

(They all chat and stuff)…..

Tana and Jacob spent more time together getting to know each other

*5 months after that*

Tana: hi Mr. Black is Jacob here?

Billy: yes he's in his room

Tana: thanks (opens Jacob's door) um, Jake (Quickly turns her head)

Jacob: oh I was getting dressed

Tana: I see (blushes)

Jacob: c'mon in and lock the door

Tana: okay (she locked it and went to him)

Within a few seconds they were stripped to their underwear

Tana was lying under Jake blushing. "Have you ever…."Jake asked. "n-no have you?" Tana whispered. "One time" Jake massaged the area right above her waist. Tana gasped. "If it starts hurting just tell me" Jacob said gently. Tana nodded. "You're so beautiful" Jacob trailed kisses from her neck to shoulder to breast earning quiet moans from Tana. Jacob tossed the bra aside and massaged and kissed her B cup breast all over. "Oooh Jake" Tana moaned a little louder. Jake let his hand roam farther southward and he reached in her little girl panties "we're gonna have to change these soon because after this you'll be a woman" he smiled. Tana arched as she felt him massage her entrance "Ahhhh Jake". Jake spread her thighs more and teasingly ran his hand up and down causing her wetness to grow. "Jake please" Tana whimpered. "I love when you do that" Jake grinned and teased more using two fingers "do it again for me Tana". "J-Jake" she bucked instantly. Jake kissed down her stomach and got to work on her entrance with his tongue entering her gently. Tana's tiny hands gripped his hair and rocked her hips. Jake licked and sucked until she was close to climaxing then kissed back to her mouth. Tana pouted "Jake" she whispered. "Shhh you'll like this better" Jake positioned himself at her entrance, kissed her deeply, and pushed in as slow and gently as possible. Jake kept pumping in and out until Tana moaned. She held his shoulders and he pumped until she had her first orgasm. "You're not done yet" Jacob grinned. Tana, still recovering from her orgasm, realized Jacob was still hard. "You need to ride out your orgasm" he smiled and grabbed her hips firmly and grinded deep. "Oh ah yes" Tana moaned. Jacob rode until they both reached bliss. Jacob rolled over still inside of Tana and held her and they both went to sleep….

*******2 hours later*******

Tana: bye Jake (leaves)

******another 5 months later*****

Tana: (throws up)

Leah: do you think you got the flu? (Holds Tana's hair)

Tana: worse (throws up) Leah I'm pregnant

Leah: I thought you were a virgin

Tana: I was… but me and Jake… well I'm pregnant

Leah: are you gonna tell him?

Tana: no

Leah: crap… well I'm not gonna tell… well when are you due?

Tana: in about 4-5 months

Leah: boy or girl

Tana: I don't know, I'm hoping for a girl

Leah: how are you gonna keep this from Jake?

Tana: easy, he's been spending all his time with that Bella girl

Leah: yeah I met her; she's always with the Cullens

Tana: they go to my school, well my new school

Leah: oh I forgot you moved

Tana: I can't wait to just have this baby it's getting annoying

Leah: how old are you?

Tana: 15, why?

Leah: just wondering because I'm 19, so you're a sophomore?

Tana: yes

Leah: what are you gonna do when you get… bigger?

Tana: um…well… by then dad is going to put me in a school for pregnant teens

Leah: what did he say when he found out you were pregnant?

Tana: (tears start pouring from her big adorable brown eyes) at first he was depressed… and slowly he began speaking to me… he's progressing

Leah: that has got to be rough

Tana: it is but I don't, well I try not to think about it… he probably feels like I betrayed him, you know? When my mom left because she said she needed a new, better life… he was the same way

Leah: well of course I'm here if you need anything all you have to do is just tell me okay?

Tana: trust me I will

Leah: well I'm gonna head home before my mom freaks about how late I am, bye Tana

Tana: bye Leah

*******9 months later*******

Tana: (grabs her daughter) come on Nacoa we're going for a walk (puts the baby gently in the stroller)

(They were walking deep into the woods)

Renesme: look mommy (points to Tana and Nacoa)

Bella: what?

Renesme: (touches Bella's face)

Bella: Edward!

Edward: (stands next to Bella followed by Jacob)

Jacob: what's wrong?

Bella: there's a girl with a baby, Renesme saw her

Jacob: why would anyone come this far into the wood?

Edward: she can't see us yet, she's sad because looking at her child reminds her of…

Jacob: of what?

Edward: (looks at Jacob) reminds her of you…

Bella: (looks at Jacob) you know her?

Jacob: I don't remember knowing her

Edward: now she sees us but doesn't know if she should leave or stay…. She sees Jacob… she's decided to leave

Jacob: wait! (Everyone looks at him)

Tana: *oh no Jacob saw me* (freezes up)

Jacob: (comes up to her) Tana?

Tana: hello Jacob

Jacob: were you gonna leave without saying hi?

Tana: I didn't see you

Jacob: of course you did because you looked right at me

Tana: well I… (Looks down)

Jacob: so whose baby is that?

Tana: (blushes) mine….

Jacob: (frowns) who's the dad?

Tana: um… he… um…

Jacob: you don't have to tell me, can I hold it?

Tana: it has a name, and her name is Nacoa Cajana, a mixture of the letters of mine and her father's names

Jacob: (slowly picks up Nacoa and looks at her then his eyes widen) Tana is Nacoa… my daughter?

Tana: (looks away) yes Nacoa Cajana _**Black **_is your daughter Jacob Black

Jacob: why didn't you tell me?

Tana: I figured that you were much happier with that Bella girl and I didn't wanna rain on your parade

Jacob: rain on my parade? You kept the fact that you and me created a living, breathing, being away from me

Tana: I'm sorry

Jacob: when did you plan on telling me about her?

Tana: truth be told… never

Jacob: what would you have said if she asked for her father?

Tana: I didn't think about that

Jacob: damn right you didn't!

(Paul and Jared appear followed by the rest of the pack)

Sam: Tana you should leave

Tana: (tears flood her eyes) Jake I'm so sorry

Sam: Tana get the baby and go

Tana: (puts Nacoa in the stroller and leaves)

Jake: (shudders)

Sam: Jake calm down

Jake: how could she not tell me she had my baby? (Shudders)

Sam: she was probably scared

Jacob: I don't care, she still could have told me

Sam: Jacob calm down

Seth: yeah Jake calm down its nothing to get worked up over

Jake: shut up Seth!

Sam: if you don't calm down she'll never let you see your child

Jacob: (closes his eyes and stops shuddering then falls to his knees and puts his head in his hands) How could she do this to me?

Renesme: Jake! (Runs to him and puts her arms around him)

Bella: Jake are you ok?

Edward: we heard everything

Jacob: I'm under control now

Edward: (looks at Leah) you knew?

Leah: I did but she didn't want Jacob to know so I couldn't tell him

Jacob: but why Leah? What have I ever done to you that you would keep something that important from me?

Leah: I wanted to keep her secret

Jacob: will you please convince her to bring Nacoa back?

Sam: you should tell Billy first

Jacob: oh, I forgot

*********** (next day) ***********

Tana: hello?

Jacob: it's Jacob

Tana: hi Jacob, do you accept my apology?

Jacob: only if you accept my for being rude

Tana: of course (smiles)

Jacob: I was wondering if I could get Nacoa today

Tana: what time?

Jacob: 3:30 noon?

Tana: okay meet you at La Push

Jacob: see you then (smiles)

Tana: (hangs up and gets Nacoa prepared)

*3:45 pm*

Tana: sorry I'm late, Nacoa threw up

Jacob: that's okay as long as I get to see her

Tana: okay (smiles and held him a booklet) here is everything you need to know about taking care of Nacoa

Jacob: that's a lot

Tana: you can do it, bye Jake (kisses Nacoa) bye Nikki (gets in her dad's Echo and leaves)

*Cullen's home*

Renesme: can I hold the baby?

Jacob: ask your mom

Renesme: mommy can I hold the baby?

Bella: if Jacob says it's ok

Jacob: okay sit down first (slowly hands her Nacoa)

Renesme: she's light (smiles and sings Nacoa a lullaby)

Edward: (chuckles) Nacoa seems to be dreaming about a play room

Rosalie: so that's your kid?

Jacob: yeah Blondie she' mine

Rosalie: she's too pretty to be related to you, can I hold her?

Jacob: sure, sure

Rosalie: Nessie, Jacob said I could hold her now

Renesme: but I like holding her

Rosalie: can I please hold her for a while?

Renesme: okay (slowly hands her Nacoa)

Rosalie: she I beautiful and she doesn't smell bad at all, there is no way she can be Jacob's kid

Emmet: did someone say kid? (Comes in)

Nacoa: (whines)

Renesme: Uncle Emmet I think you scared her

Nacoa: (cries)

Rosalie: (bounces Nacoa)

Nacoa: (cries)

Edward: she's hungry

Rosalie: (makes Nacoa some formula and feeds her)

Nacoa: (giggles happily)

Jacob: uh… thanks Blondie

Rosalie: (smiles and keeps playing with Nacoa)

Esme: we're back, Jacob are you hungry?

Jacob: yes I'm starved (stomach growls)

Esme: okay I'll be right back (stops and looks at Nacoa) whose daughter?

Jacob: mine

Esme: she's beautiful

Jacob: thanks, she seems to like Blondie, I mean Rosalie

Esme: (smiles) I'll be back (goes in the kitchen)

Nacoa: (yawns)

Rosalie: I think she's tired; I'll go put her to sleep in my bed

Bella: for what it is worth, Rosalie you would have been a great mom

Rosalie: (smiles and takes Nacoa upstairs)

Renesme: are you going to bring Nacoa over a lot?

Jacob: whenever I get a chance

*2 years 6 months later*

Everyone: happy birthday Nacoa, happy birthday to you, how old are you, how old are you, how old are you

Nacoa: I'm tree (giggles)

Everyone: she's three years old, she's three years old

Tana: blow out the candles and make a wish

Nacoa: (blows)

Tana: you ready to open presents?

Nacoa: no (shakes her head)

Tana: then what do you want to do Nikki?

Nacoa: play games!

Jacob: ok come on let's go play then

Renesme: can I come too?

Jacob: of course (they go in the living room)

Tana: I swear he's a big kid (laughs)

Bella: that's Jake for you

Tana: this year I got sugar free cake and fruit instead of ice cream

Bella: (laughs) I think they'll recognize that difference

Tana: I'll be back (grabs a piece of cake)

Jacob: we're back and Nacoa is ready to open her presents

Tana: okay everybody Nacoa's ready for presents

(Everyone gathers around and Nacoa opens her presents)

(Eventually the party ends)

*the next day*

Tana: hey Billy I'm just coming to drop off Nacoa

Nacoa: papa Billy! (Hugs Billy)

Billy: hi Nacoa how have you been?

Nacoa: good, bye mommy (kisses Tana's cheek)

Tana: I'm picking her up at 8 we're leaving early so we can be back by next Tuesday

Billy: does Jake know?

Tana: I was hoping you would tell him for me

Billy: ok well goodbye Tana

Tana: bye (smiles and leaves)

*the park*

Nacoa: higher Nessie! Higher! (Laughs)

Renesme: ah! (Falls on her hands in the wood chips) (Cries and blood streams from her palm)

Renesme: (bites Nacoa)

Jacob: no Renesme! (Runs over and gently pushes her back)

Nacoa: (faints)

Jacob: Nacoa (picks her up) Renesme… is she… dead?

Renesme: Nacoa… (Cries) I'm sorry

Nacoa: (heart slowly pumps again)

Jacob: Nacoa! (Smiles and embraces her) you're ok

Nacoa: daddy, is Nessie a vampiwe?

Jacob: (embraces Nacoa tighter)

Renesme: Nacoa I'm sorry (tears stream her eyes) I'm so… sorry… Jacob I want to go home… (Sobs)

Jacob: okay Nessie, sure, sure (he took her home)

*the Cullen house*

Carlisle: Renesme it wasn't your fault you drunk from Nacoa

Edward: it will just take practice Renesme I'm sure you'll learn

Renesme: I love Nacoa and I don't want to hurt her ever again

Edward: if you practice enough you won't (half-heartedly smiled)

Jacob: Tana is probably gonna wanna know why Nacoa is hurt, what do I tell her?

Bella: lie she can't know the truth

Jacob: just one problem…

Edward: oh no, do you think she really knows?

Alice: (stares off)

Edward: oh no, Jake… Tana believes Nacoa and she won't stop until she gets evidence to confront you

Jacob: I need to stop her

Rosalie: distract her thoughts so she can't find out more if they know too much Tana and Nacoa will be punished or Tana will be forced to become immortal and I care about them as much as you do

Jacob: (kneels in front of Renesme) Nessie I may have to kiss Tana to protect her and Nacoa okay?

Renesme: (smiles) for Nacoa

Jacob: bye (goes to Tana's house)

Tana: Jacob Black!

Jacob: Tana I can explain-

Tana: her neck has a bite mark and you can explain right?

Jacob: (kisses Tana)

Tana: (tries to push him away)

Jacob: (holds her closer)

Tana: (stops trying to give in)

Michael: um am I interrupting anything?

Jacob: (breaks the contact)

Tana: hi dad

Michael: did I interrupt you, because it seemed like you were working on baby number two

Tana: (blushes) actually I was yelling at Jacob then he wooed me with a kiss

Michael: (glares) Jacob careful on the wooing that's how we got Nacoa

Jacob: yes sir

Michael: (heats up his plate of food and goes upstairs)

Tana: Jacob Black! You are the most irresistible- er- irresponsible

Jacob: so I'm irresistible? (Cocks an eyebrow)

Tana: no, no irresponsible was the word I was looking for

Jacob: but you said irresistible

Tana: stop distracting me; I know the Cullens are vampires

Jacob: what? (Awkwardly laughs)

Tana: Nacoa's bite just topped off my theory, I won't tell anyone, but I know their secret

Jacob: vampires aren't real

Tana: oh really? Then explain this (shows crescent shape on her hand)

Jacob: someone probably just bit you

Tana: touch it

Jacob: (touches it and gulps)

Tana: I've known since I was five, also I know you're a werewolf

Jacob: how?

Tana: when I was five I had a very close friend, she was 15, she was a vampire, she told me all about her world… one day when we were playing hide and go seek some vampire tried to attack me, since she was still newborn she was stronger and able to fight off the vampire… she sucked the venom out of my hand and took me home… all she left was a note, that was the last time I saw her, I still miss her a lot

Jacob: have you ever told anyone about this?

Tana: no only you not even Leah knows

Jacob: (frowns) stay away from me and Cullens for a while

Tana: but why?


End file.
